


Imperfect

by PeroxidePirate



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-07
Updated: 2010-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxidePirate/pseuds/PeroxidePirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One way or another, Briar's life is about to change. (Written for the 2010 Goldenlake Drabble Tournament, prompt: Feelings and Emotions.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperfect

Briar found a pile of baskets and bags in the hall of Number 6 Cheeseman Street. Upstairs, Ming stood in their bedroom, loading a pack. Her hair stuck out in all directions; her dark eyes were coldly patient.

"What's going on?"

She looked him in the eye. "I've fallen pregnant."

"How-?" He stopped. Nothing is perfect, he knows. Sometimes life, itself, is stronger than droughtwort. A bubble of hope started in his belly, rising through him. "Ming, that's amazing." He stepped toward her.

"Briar." She crossed her arms, keeping him away. Her eyes never changed. "You aren't the father."


End file.
